


go hard

by evil_thing



Category: GRDL (Grandline), Groovl1n, Naughty 4 Life (NFL), Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Breath Control Play / Erotic Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, мелкий гопник
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing
Summary: Идея отдаёт лёгкой ебанутостью, но на то и дисс-баттлы.
Relationships: Lee Kitaek | Mckdaddy / Jeon Woosung | Chillin Homie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	go hard

– Хён, подержишь меня на поводке? – спрашивает Усон, и Китэк от неожиданности даже головой встряхивает.

Что? До этого момента он думал, что следит за ходом беседы, но сейчас совершенно не понимает, какой ещё нафиг поводок и почему Усона на нём нужно будет держать.

– Ну цепь, хён. Хочу начать дисс, как злая псина. Цепь, миска с пончиком, всё такое. Хонвон скажет “хён, сожри его”, а я такой “фу, стухло”. Попробуем вывести Пончик-хёна с самого начала.

Идея, конечно, отдаёт лёгкой ебанутостью, но на то и дисс-баттлы. К тому же, мелкие, вроде как, разбираются в них лучше. Хочет Усон на цепь, как псина, будет ему на цепь. Китэк представляет мысленно это зрелище и хмыкает. Прикольно должно получиться. В меру дико, в меру агрессивно и довольно близко к тому, что обычно цензурят в телике. И действительно, держать должен он. Не Хонвону же отдавать – тот ростом не вышел, для такого БДСМа с Усоном. Комично получится. А вот они вдвоём будут смотреться как надо. Можно будет надеть майку и оставить руки открытыми, а потом ещё так демонстративно цепь на кулак намотать, чтобы натянулась. Интересно, Усон присядет? Вряд ли на четвереньки встанет, это уже будет перебор.  
В этот раз Китэк представляет более детально, причём, Усон уже там где-то на полу и цепь плотно обхватывает его шею. Выглядит плохо. Приходится снова отчаянно трясти головой, чтобы срочно избавиться от картинки. Откровенно перебор. Нельзя о мелких в таком плане думать.

Мелкие, кажется, не разделяют этого мнения.

“Я купил карабин, давай попробуем!” – пишет Усон сообщение. И почти сразу докидывает второе – “ Сейчас недалеко от тебя, можно зайду?”

Ни стыда, ни совести, думает Китэк, но откладывает в сторону текст, над которым работает и ждёт.

– Хён, подержишь меня за поводок? – спрашивает Усон с порога тихо, но вполне отчётливо.

И скалится так. Ну, нагло. Двусмысленно, нагло и совсем немного отчаянно. Это уже совсем перебор, это за гранью. Никто не может скалиться на Китэка. Это Китэк на всех скалится.

– Я тебя сейчас, блять, не за поводок подержу, – предупреждает он с угрозой.

Хотя поздно предупреждать, Усон уже вляпался. Ещё и припёрся в своей любимой цепи, которая крупными звеньями, как будто с какого-то забора оторвана. Китэк цепляет её рукой так, что костяшки пальцев упираются Усону в шею и тянет на себя.

Они почти одного роста и не приходится наклоняться, чтобы сказать ему на ухо:

– Давай, у тебя последний шанс передумать и свалить отсюда, как будто ничего не было.

Китэк примерно представляет, как выглядит со стороны. И то, что мелкий ещё не трясётся от ужаса, значит, что он или безнадёжно недалёкий, или действительно осознанно всё делает и говорит. У него на шее пульсирует жилка, быстро, нервно, Китэк чувствует её рукой. Но когда Усон отвечает, его голос не дрожит, разве что сел немного.

– Я пришёл, чтобы было, хён.

Китэк кусает его за мочку уха.

Немного дико от того, что Усону как будто всё нравится. Он не против, когда Китэк дёргает его за жёсткие, недавно обесцвеченные волосы, когда вытряхивает из футболки, чтобы стало больше голой кожи, не возмущается, когда Китэк зубами и губами оставляет синяки у него на груди и правом плече. Только дышит тяжело и охает иногда, если место попадается нежное. Он и сам не дурак кусаться, и когда Китэк отпускает его цепь, бросается навёрстывать упущенное.

– Оставишь какой-нибудь след, сделаю тебе действительно больно, – предупреждает Китэк, откидывая голову, отдавая немного инициативы.

Он не такой урод и мудила, чтобы говорить это действительно всерьёз, но надо же соблюдать правила игры.

– Я, кажется, уже, – говорит Усон и трёт пальцем где-то над ключицей.

Он наклоняет голову, типа потупившись, но чёлка слишком короткая, чтобы получилось спрятать за неё глаза. А ещё, у него на мгновение уголки губ дёргаются вверх, как будто в намёке на улыбку. Значит, правда не боится. Китэк косится на своё плечо, вздыхает показушно и с силой, не жалея, щиплет Усона за сосок.

– Плохая псина.

Усон всё-таки опускается на четвереньки и в этот момент на нём только цепь и носки. Подобного Китэк себе точно не представлял. Они похожих габаритов, но Усон не слишком спортивный и там, где не торчат кости, вроде ключиц или лопаток, мягенько. Это прикольно, у Китэка давно не было таких прямо вообще подростков.

Он гладит Усона по спине, чувствует, как в пояснице подрагивает какая-то мышца. Это снова дико, но его почти не пришлось растягивать. То есть, Китэк размял немного, вставил по очереди три пальца, но подготовка заняла куда меньше времени, чем он рассчитывал потратить.

Он шлёпает Усона по бедру и спрашивает:

– Что, модно сейчас с мужиками спать?

– А? – откликается Усон.

– Спрашиваю, это модно, с мужиками?

– Да мне похуям, – отвечает Усон и поводит лопатками.

Китэк знает его не очень близко, но какое-то время знакомы. И обычно мелкий не матерится столько, сколько сейчас, а значит нервничает. Впрочем, конечно, он нервничает. Было бы странно, если бы не.

– А что, если мамка узнает? – спрашивает Китэк, спустя ещё какое-то время, вставив ему до самого конца.

У Усона аж локти подгибаются, и не понятно толком, от вопроса или от того, что у него член в заднице.

– Ну хён, блядь, ну, – просит он жалобно, – можно просто, ну.

Заставить бы его договорить, что он там просто хочет. Но Китэк не садист – раз, ему самому уже сложно держаться – два. Он двигается на пробу, и Усон закидывает голову назад. Выглядит прикольно. Жаль, что нельзя сфоткать.

Китэк трахает его грубовато, но, по ощущениям, всё как надо, в том же настрое, в котором они начали. Он очень надеется, что если вдруг где-то перегнёт палку, Усон даст понять, как-нибудь его тормознёт. Вроде не мямля, должен справиться. Мямлю бы Китэк и не тронул, ему не нравятся нытики или податливые. А вот ершистый, нагловатый Усон – то, что нужно. Очень хочется потянуться вперёд и схватить его за цепь, которая поблёскивает на влажной шее. Схватить, потянуть на себя, заставить прогнуться, контролировать полностью.  
Но Китэк себе не доверяет, у него маловато опыта в таких практиках, может выйти паршиво. Он давит большими пальцами на ямочки на пояснице и продолжает резко двигаться.  
Ямочки, блядь, на пояснице у него.

Усон лежит под ним взмыленный, дышит тяжело, хватая воздух открытым ртом. Непонятно, когда он успел кончить, но явно как-то справился. Китэк пялится на него, покусывая нижнюю губу и думает, что синяков на груди и плече, кажется, не должно быть видно из-под футболки, а более открытое шмотьё Усон, вроде, не носит. 

– Все в неё тычут? – спрашивает Китэк, накрывая пальцем татуху на скуле.

Неопределённо поморщившись, Усон сглатывает и говорит:

– Тянут клешни иногда, фетишистов разных навалом. Некоторые, вон, не могут без ебанутых вопросов.

Китэк фыркает. Дерзости мелкому не занимать.

– У меня ещё вопрос про цепь есть, – предупреждает он и передвигает ладонь с лица на горло, – Тебе асфиксия нравится или когда контролируют?

Сжимает пальцы и видит, как у Усона расширяются глаза, брови выламываются в почти жалобный домик и рот открывается беззвучно. Но он не останавливает. Никаких возражений. Китэк тянется другой рукой к его члену и тот как будто дёргается навстречу, снова встаёт слишком быстро для того, кто мог бы иметь что-то против.

– Кажется, оба варианта хороши, – бормочет Китэк перед тем, как начать ему надрачивать.

Он не душит Усона, только держит надёжно и смотрит прямо в глаза. Тот отвечает упрямым взглядом столько, сколько может, а потом немного плывёт и сдаётся, щурясь перед тем, как кончить.

У него проступает смешной, яркий румянец, прямо под дурацкой татухой.

Дурацкая псина.

**Author's Note:**

> автор коллажа снова чудесная [кайта](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita)  
>  _сгоревший к чертям динозавр_


End file.
